That Don't Impress Me Much
by reNtZgLeek
Summary: What happens when you combine Face, Murdock, a radio and the 'Vette? Read to find out! FxM
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUISE!  
Sorry I haven't posted in like... eons!  
I've got Year 9 placement tests tomorrow... Primary Enterprise... All That Jazz... ugg!

I'm also harbouring a very bad case of A-Team obbsession... mainly Faceman (he was HAWT in The Bend in the River (Part 2)!)

Glee has kind of taken a back seat because of the hiatus (it has only JUST started up in NZ again! B/B tomorrow night!) and this my my first A-Team FanFic!

ENJOY!

_P.S. This is a SongFic, set to _'That Don't Impress Me Much' _by _Shania Twain_! YouTube it... It's AWESOME!_

The dust flew into Tempelton 'Face' Peck's face as he drove down the country road in his Corvette. His partner in crime, Captain H.M. Murdock, was sitting in his passenger seat, twiddiling the tuning knobs on the radio. They were hearing way more white noise than music inbetween the current station.  
"Murdock, pick a station and stay on it!" He was getting annoyed. And since Murdock was sometimes a bit slow, Templeton let it drip from every syllable.  
"Fine 'den Faceman. I'll chose the next one!"

After a couple of moments of ear-grating white noise, Murock zoned in on a station. Tempelton groned when he reconised the song, but Murdock just jumped up and down in his seat squealing 'I love 'dis song! I love 'dis song!' over and over. Then Murdock turned in his seat to face Tempelton and started to sing.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
_

Murdock jabbed Tempelton right in the rib cage. But he carried on singing as Tempelton rubbed his hand over the stinging spot, amused.

_You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a "knowitall"__  
_

Tempelton tried not to laugh as Murdock made crazy hand movements symbolizing his annoyance with Face 'driving him up the wall'.

___Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else_

Ok, so you're a rocket scientist...

Face let out an unrestrained laugh as Murdock glowered at him. Really? Him? Tempelton Peck as a rocket scientist? Yeah right!

_That don't impress me much!  
So you got the brains,  
_  
Murdock flicked Face in the head and he let out a yelp of suprise.  
_  
but have you got the touch?_

Then, Murdock raked his hands down the side of Tempeltons face, down to his chest,  
making Face shiver  
_  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!_

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
_  
Murdock went into Faces jacket pocket and pulled out his compact mirror. Tempelton yelled something along the lines of 'Hey! I need that!' but it was drowned out by the radio.  
_  
And a comb up his sleeve, just in case_

Murdock then reached up Face's ill-fitting blazer sleeve to pull out his $100 dollar comb. Murdock just laughed but Tempelton blushed bright red.  
_  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair ought'a lock it_

Face then ran his hand through is hair. Jeez this was getting embrassing.  
_  
'Cause Heaven forbid, it should fall outta place  
_

_Ohwooh, you think you're special  
Ohwooh, you think you're something else_  
_  
Ok, so you're Brad Pitt...  
_  
Tempelton let a smerk run across his face. Brad Pitt got nothing on Tempelton Peck!  
_  
That don't impress me much!  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!  
_

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_

Murdock stuck his hand outside the car to stroke the door lovingly.  
_  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
_  
The Captain stuck up a shoeless foot to the dash board. Face try to swat it away. Feet on his dash? Hell no!

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be joking, right?_

_That don't impress me much!  
So you got the moves, but have you got the touch?  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much!_

_That don't impress me much!  
So you got the moves, but have you got the touch?  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold lonely night  
That don't impress me much!_

Ok, so what do you think... you're Elvis or something...  
That don't impress me much

Tempelton pulled over the Corvette into a derserted parking lot. It used to hold cars for a very expensive hotel gone bankrupt.

"Faceman, what are you doin'? Hannibal won't be impressed 'dat we're late for the next mission... hrrph!"

Face cut off Murdock by mashing his lips onto his. After a moment of shock, Murdock started to kiss back, more excited than both of them expected. After long moments of moans, panting and lust, they broke apart.

"You know what Faceman?"  
"What do I know Murdock?"  
"This impresses me much!"  
Face let out a great old laugh as Murdock started to kiss down his neck. 

Screw Hannibal and B.A.

They coud take all day if they wanted. And they would.

Totally unbeta-ed. Any mistakes are mine!

_You see that little button down there?  
Press it. I dare you.  
No. I __**double**__ dare you!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are they?" Yelled an angry John 'Hannibal' Smith towards an equally angry B.A. 'Bad Attitude' Baracus.  
"I dunno Hannibal, but when 'dey get here, I'm gonna hit that fool so hard in 'da head he'll be seein' more crazy stars than before."  
"There's no need to get violent B.A., I just want to know what the hell they're doing to be so late!"

: : :

Templeton Peck is a perfectionist. He couldn't help it. He always looked for the perfect gun, car or woman. Whatever took his fancy in the moment.

The perfect gun had to be fast, accurate, hold loads of rounds and be insanly shiney.

The perfect car had to have style, class and horsepower coming out of it's metaphorical ears.

The perect woman... well... she had to be perfectly balenced. Not to much bust, not to much ass. She had to be just right. She also had to have personality and, of corse, be great in bed.  
It's very hard for Templeton to find all of the above that ticked all of the right boxes. He had finally found his chromed .45, his '84 'Vette and he had finally found the perfect 'woman'.

But there was only one problem.

His 'woman' was actually a man. And not just any man. Captain H.M. 'Howlin' Mad' Murdock. He is also the man Templeton 'Faceman' Peck is currently making out with in the back of his Corvette.

"Faceman."

"Mmmhmm?"  
"Faceman."

"Mmm?"  
"FACE!"  
"What!"  
"Hannibal will be worrin'. We're 3 hours late already! He'll be worried shitless 'dat you've gone and got yourself a girl for 'da night an' B.A. will be ready to pound me into 'da 21st centry!"

"Speaking of pounding you into the 21st centry-"

"FACE!"  
"Just making a sugestion!"  
"Look. We need to get goin'!"  
"Fine. If you insist"  
"Fix your hair to, Faceyman. You're lookin' a bit rugged there."  
"That's because I was just making out with a frikkin' Tiger!

"You also need to button up your shirt an' fix your tie. And zip up your... erm... pants."

"Oh, sorry. You need to put your cap back on Murdockyman."

The purr of the 'Vette screaching down the country road to where B.A. and Hannibal are based set Faces sences tingling.

He had his 'Vette under him, his gun in his glovebox and his 'woman' beside him. His life was pretty sweet at the moment... until he reached two angry, frustrated and pissed off men.

Shit.

_Fini_

hehehe... that was fun.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M ON MY METAPHORICAL KNEES HERE BEGGING! EVEN IF IT'S JUST GREAT, COOL OR A SMILEY FACE ( =] ) !

/caps rape over.

_You see that little button down there?  
Press it. I dare you.  
No. I __**double**__ dare you!_


End file.
